


Harry Potter and the Timekeeper

by Midnightangeloffire



Category: CSI: Miami, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightangeloffire/pseuds/Midnightangeloffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All his life Harry was told the Durlesys were his only family he never knew the secret his grandparents and mother took to their grave until he explore the Durlesys attic he unlocks that secret and may finally find the family he always dream of</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter and the Timekeeper

Harry Potter's summer sucked and it wasn't even a week into the break. As soon as Harry got home, his uncle Vernon locked his school stuff into the cupboard under the stairs. You see, Harry has just finish his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry's aunt Petunia Dursley and his uncle Vernon Dursley detest magic and anything or anyone to do with it, which meant Harry too. Harry doesn't like them either which made them even on that part, but unfortunately they are the only family Harry knows of.  
His parents James and Lily Potter were killed almost eleven years ago on Halloween night by a dark wizard named Voldemort. Voldemort also tried to kill Harry, but was somehow stop. No one knows why. Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Harry's School, believed that because his mother was willing to die for Harry, she protected Harry from Voldemort. Kind of like a mother lifting a car off her child, but because of that Harry had to stay with a blood relative, and as far as Harry knew, the Dursley's were his only family he had, but all that was about to change.  
AN: I do not own Harry Potter, that right belongs to J.. The information in this story comes from the HP books.


End file.
